


Blank Beauty

by Lolibat



Category: Naruto
Genre: BAMF! Sakura, Pulling my weight, itsthechocopuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-09
Updated: 2020-01-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:15:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22185466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lolibat/pseuds/Lolibat
Summary: Ink + watercolor on paper, traditional media. Titled "Blank Beauty"- fanart of Haruno Sakura from itsthechocopuff's fic, "Pulling My Weight"A portrait pic of blank eyed/blank faced Sakura looking elegant and beautiful- probably about 2 seconds away from assassinating someone.
Comments: 11
Kudos: 176





	Blank Beauty

**Author's Note:**

  * For [itsthechocopuff](https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsthechocopuff/gifts).




End file.
